Pari
by Dragonna
Summary: Parfois Yuka oubliait que son ami Anju Narumi était un petit pervers taquin qui adorait embêter ses amis. Et qu'elle ne devait jamais faire de paris avec lui.


******Couple: **Narumi/Misaki (le second n'étant pas du tout consentant) et sous-entendu de one-sided Narumi/Yuka**  
****Genre: **Humour et Romance**  
****Disclaimer : **Le manga appartient à Tachibana Higuchi**  
********  
**

* * *

«Hum...»

Narumi était pensif. Yuka à ses côtés sentit quelque chose se préparer. Elle connaissait ce sourire. Un peu plus loin, quelques élèves de la classe du blond disputaient une partie de foot avec d'autres adolescents. Anju avait poliment décliné l'invitation à jouer, préférant rester avec sa sempai.

«Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé t'amuser Naru? Je pensais que tu t'entendais mieux avec les gens de ta classe non? Beaucoup t'adorent maintenant.

- Pas tous.

- Forcement, ceux que tu as martyrisé ne vont pas te pardonner aussi vite. Il faut que tu fasse des efforts. Tu as besoin d'être plus social!

- J 'ai pas envie d'être hypocrite. Et eux préfèrent trouver des prétextes foireux au lieu d'être sincères.» Il s'appuya à l'arbre, l'air pensif, mais suivant toujours le jeu des yeux.

La jeune fille tenta «Ils ne veulent peut-être pas te blesser...

- ...Ou m'énerver.»

Yuka préféra ne rien dire. Le blond pouvait être terrible quand il était vraiment fâché. Elle mordit dans un bonbon et regarda un brun marquer un but sous les rires de ses camarades. «Il est dans ta classe lui non?

- Ouais. Takeshi Misaki.

- Haaa oui celui que tu harcelais. Et que tu embêtes toujours. Pourquoi lui?

- Il est tellement amusant quand il s'énerve.» Gloussa le plus jeune, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. «Maintenant je le taquine gentiment...en toute amitié. C'est ma façon de lui montrer mon affection.

- Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il pense la même chose.» Soupira la brune. «Pourquoi cette fixation sur lui? Tu l'aime bien en fait..

Il est mignon quand il se fâche, avec ses joues rouges et ses petites moues furieuses c'est vraiment drôle ~» Ricana son ami.

«Sans blague?

- Mais je ne suis pas gay.» Rit doucement le collégien, se redressant pour mieux regarder le jeu.

Yuka leva les yeux au ciel «J'avais remarqué vu toutes les filles que tu séduits. Tu as combien de petites amies déjà?

- Je suis Bi en fait.» Marmonna le blond. «Et pour le nombre de copines, je n'ai pas compté.

- Sérieusement Naru, tu as 14 ans. Sois un peu plus sérieux. Trouves-toi quelqu'un que tu aimes réellement. Fille ou garçon, peu importe du moment que tu sois heureux avec cette personne.

- C'est déjà fait.» fit son cadet d'une voix triste, les yeux soudainement baissés. Blessé.

Yuka ouvrit la bouche et se maudit de sa bêtise. Évidement. «Allons, tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui t'aimera comme un homme et pas comme un frère.» Narumi ne répondit pas, jouant avec un brin d'herbe. Sa moue était si adorable que son amie eut un petit rire et tendit la main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. «Tu es un garçon mignon et drôle, je suis certaine que quelqu'un aura un jour des sentiments sincères pour toi.

- Si tu le dis.» Il eut l'air pensif et eut un sourire diabolique «Sinon...j'ai une question. Tu as déjà embrassé un garçon?

- Oui. Toi.»

Le blond rougit de honte.

«Mon premier baiser...forcé. Charmant souvenir.»

Il rentra la tête dans ses épaules.

«Il n'était donc pas très agréable. Vu que je cherchais à te repousser.»

Le jeune adolescent marmonna une excuse. «Personne depuis?

- Tu me prends pour qui Naru?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu pourrais t'être fait un copain. Tu es tout le temps avec le président des élèves.

- Il n'y a rien entre Shiki-sempai et moi.

- Ha je vois, ton amour pour Yukky est éternel. Même s'il t'a jeté.» Railla le garçon à phéromones, moqueur. Il eut alors un mouvement de recul, craignant un coup.

_Outch. _Elle le foudroya du regard et il répondit par un sourire angélique. Yuka eut envie de le titiller un peu «Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant? Monsieur veut savoir ce que ça fait t'embrasser un garçon pour pouvoir agrandir son terrain de chasse?»

Il lui envoya un sourire ravageur. «Possible. Je n'ai jamais expérimenté la chose...je suis curieux de savoir l'effet que cela fait.

- Tu veux vraiment te faire détester par tout le campus.

- Tu ne m'en crois pas capable?

- J'aimerais bien voir ça. Te voir te faire jeter en beauté.»

Narumi ricana, et se leva «Défi relevé. Si je gagne, tu auras un gage sempai.» Il se dirigea vers le terrain de sport, mains dans les poches. Yuka ouvrit de grands yeux. Ouvrit la bouche. Et comprit soudain où l'autre voulait en venir.

«Pas comme ça!»

Trop tard. Il était trop loin pour l'entendre. Elle se leva et évalua ses chances d'interventions. Il avait atteint les gens de sa classe qui se dispersaient après le match.

«Mi-sa-ki-kun ~»

Le brun se figea, une sueur froide coulant dans son dos en entendant la voix de velours, si caressante et chaude. Il se retourna, sur la défensive.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux Narumi?

- Moi? Mais juste te féliciter. Tu as fait des buts magnifiques.» Anju, comme à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard du brun remarqua que ses yeux étaient du bleu le plus pur. Une nuance magnifique qui devait faire tourner bien des cœurs. La couleur du ciel, de la mer. Le bleu le plus pur.

L'autre haussa un sourcil. «Ha?» Méfiant, il lâcha du bout des lèvres un sec «Merci.» Il tressaillit quand la main chaude du blond se referma sur son avant-bras. «Lâche-moi.»

Il tenta d'éviter le regard vert de son rival mais ne put que remarquer ses longs cils sombres. Ses lèvres fines. Sa peau clairement délicate. Ses lèvres fines et rosées. Il releva rapidement les yeux pour se plonger dans deux orbes couleur forêt. Une odeur de fleur parvint à ses narines.

Il n'y avait aucune fleur qu'il ne pouvait identifier.

Jasmin.

Sa gorge devint soudain sèche. Il voulut reculer mais ses jambes étaient terriblement lourdes. Il était pétrifié sur place.

«Tu mérite une récompense Mi-chan ~»

La voix parvint à ses oreilles comme une caresse. Son cœur eut un raté. Il eut une bouffée de chaleur et sentit ses joues le brûler.

La main libre de son camarade se posa sur sa joue, caressa nt sa tempe.

Il sentait son esprit s'embrumer. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade.

Le baiser fut léger, doux, comme un frôlement. Ses mains se refermèrent presque instinctivement sur la chemise blanche de son condisciple. Il gémit malgré lui et laissa le blond approfondir le baiser, incapable de réfléchir ou de réagir de quelque façon que ça soit.

Il était enfermé dans un cocon brûlant.

Rien d'autre n'existait que cet être merveilleux.

Totalement sous le contrôle de l'autre alice, il s'abandonna dans ses bras, le laissant faire durer le baiser autant qu'il voulait.

Et tout devint noir.

Narumi eut un petit rire quand le brun tomba dans les pommes, assommé par la vague de sensations que ses phéromones avaient fait naître en lui. Il passa deux doigts sur ses lèvres gonflées et eut un sourire ravi.

Laissant le brun sur un banc et s'éloignant, remarquant les élèves qui se précipitaient pour voir comment le tech allait, il retourna vers Yuka.

Celle-ci lui jeta un regard assassin. «Tu devrais avoir honte! Pervers!

- C'est pas moi qui stalke mon prof depuis l'enfance. Tu fantasme sur lui aussi?»

Il s'enfuit pour esquiver le coup de poing. Pour le moment il n'avait aucune chance face à Yukky, mais peut-être...un jour...si il la repoussait encore, peut-être renoncerait-elle?

Peut-être aurait-il une chance?

Il chassa de son esprit la légère culpabilité. Les lèvres de Takeshi étaient vraiment douces, avaient un goût merveilleux. «Au fait...

- Quoi?

- C'est très agréable d'embrasser un garçon...je le referais bien.

- PERVERS!»

Cette fois, le coup de poing atteignit son but.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
